Cabin By The Lake Extended Scenes mrated
by Briee
Summary: For those of you who have read Cabin By The Lake and felt like some lemony action was missing, here are the extended scenes for your reading pleasure! These can also be read on it's own, if you want to diregard some of the comments from my actual story.


**Author's note: I was reading some of my old Luke/Grace fanfiction and I realised that a small steamy scene could be put in during "Cabin by the Lake". It's the perfect setting and in that situation, what couple wouldn't take advantage of that? Plus, there have been no new L/G stories, mature and otherwise. I speak for myself and probably other fans when I say : WE NEED SOME MORE! And so, I am here to deliver some geeky/rebel goodness. You can read this one if you haven't read my other story, but it would help. It happens during Luke and Grace's fight; it's the extended scene, but kinda the "what should have happened".**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"I can't believe you swam all the way to Mrs Spencer's house," Luke exclaimed after the couple walked into the cabin.

"I can't believe you were such an ass," Grace replied, sitting down on the couch.

"I was- I am, going through something!"

"You still don't have to take it out on me!"

Luke growled. "When something's going on, you can't control how you feel. You can manipulate how you want to feel, but it's still there. Just cause you pretend not to care doesn't mean everyone's like that!"

"I care! I'm just not as willing to show my emotions!"

"See? That's your problem! We've been going out for two years! Two! I know things about you that no one else does. You trusted me about your mom, and everything, yet you don't trust me enough to tell me how you feel?"

"Why the hell do you care how I feel?" Grace spat back, folding her arms against her chest.

"Why do I care? Why do I care?" Luke laughed mirthlessly. "I care because I love you!"

"No you don't!" Grace screamed back, not wanting to accept that someone loved her. Especially Luke.

"Then why the hell would I put up with you if I didn't?" Luke roared.

Grace pounced on him, ready to attack him, but Luke caught her wrists. He pushed her hard against the wall to prevent her from twisting away. She stared into his eyes, noticing passion build up. His eyes were reflecting how she felt at the moment.

She kissed him hard, something he wasn't expecting. It took him a moment before kissing back, hard and passionately, unlike anything they're ever shared. He let go of her wrists to grab hold of her waist and she wound her arms around his neck.

The couple needed air and broke apart, but neither tried to move away. Luke placed his lips upon Grace's neck, kissing the skin there and, in a moment of courage, bit the flesh softly. A gasp stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Normally, Luke would have grinned from this reaction, but his blood was still full of passion and adrenaline from everything that had happened that he just continued. He needed a distraction and the lust he felt for his girlfriend was overpowering all his senses.

"Luke…" Grace said breathlessly. She guided his head slightly rougher than she should have so that their eyes met. She kissed him again, trying to match his passion. She was angry at him (although at that moment, she had to admit she couldn't think why) and her inability to accept his love made her want to fight him.

Luke, in response to her kiss, pressed his body into hers. They both groaned slightly at the contact. Desire was clouding their senses and a primal urge was forming in Luke's mind.

They broke their kiss again and Grace took control. She pushed Luke towards the sofa, never taking her eyes off of him. Luke couldn't help but stare back. She was so hot with the way she was looking at him, he thought. The back of his knees hit the sofa's armrest and with just a slight shove from Grace, he fell backwards. She crawled her way up his body, her legs on either side of him, until her face was in front of his. Luke leaned up for a kiss, but Grace denied him. Instead, she leaned down as if she was going to kiss him and when Luke leaned up again, she pulled away. The geek groaned in protest.

"Grace…" It was his turn to call out her name breathlessly and Grace pressed her lips to his. She took his lip in her mouth and bit it. Luke's moan was muffled by her mouth.

Luke wanted to flip them over, but he knew if he did that, they would end up on the floor and Grace would be the one to receive the blow of the fall. Instead, he leaned up and pushed Grace so that they were on their knees. He proceeded to push her down so that her back was against the seat, her head resting on the small pillow that inhabited the sofa. Luke pressed his body down on hers and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Grace pulled his body closer, trying to get some friction to alleviate the pressure building between her legs. She could tell that he was aroused as well, but neither one seemed to be ashamed of their situation.

Luke kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth and battling with her tongue. His hand moved to her breast and began kneading it roughly. In return, Grace clawed at his back, always trying to get him closer to her. She found the hem of his shirt, bringing it up as far as she could. Luke got the hint and broke away from their kiss long enough to pull the material over his head and onto the floor. Balancing himself quite well, he lifted Grace's body off the sofa and pulled off her shirt, revealing her naked torso. When she had changed at Mrs. Spencer's house, she didn't have a bra to put on underneath.

Grace wanted to take control again and tried to push the geek as he had done to her. But he wouldn't budge and he pushed her back down, pressing his body against hers again. His lips found her neck again and kissed the skin, biting it slightly, before moving downwards. He had never seen her torso naked, but he did not pause to take it in. He kissed the flesh, his hands back on her hips, and made his way to her breast. He licked and sucked on the sensitive skin of her nipples, hearing Grace moan and gasp at the sensation. He continued south, passing her bellybutton ring and getting to the button of her shorts. He didn't take time to unbutton them, but rather, he nearly ripped the button trying to pull them off as fast as he could.

Normally, Grace would have been shocked at his actions. She would have also never let him see her this naked. But the pure, raw passion that was rolling off of him turned her on and she wanted nothing more than to let him dominate her.

"Fuck these shorts," Luke cursed, the first thing he had really said since they began. "Why won't these fucking shorts unbutton?"

It wasn't like Luke to swear, and it only added fuel to Grace's fire. She removed his hands and unbuttoned the shorts for him. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, her body screaming at her to put them back to create more delicious friction. Luke jerkily took off her shorts, revealing her nakedness to him. If he would have been thinking properly, he would have thanked his luck at the fact that Grace had not put on a bra or panties when she had changed. He wished that he didn't have all these clothes separating them. He needed Grace and he could tell by the look in her eyes and the way she rubbed herself against his desire that she needed him as well.

He was momentarily distracted by the thought of Grace needing him and the girl in question took this opportunity to push him back so that she was now on top. Her nakedness didn't embarrass her as much as she thought it would, and she pressed her body into his shamelessly.

"Take off your pants," she instructed him, trying to take back the control. He had had the power for too long.

"If you want them off so bad, do you it yourself." He was obviously still filled with the passion that had engulfed him when they first started and Grace shivered from the huskiness of his tone.

She complied though, shimmying her way down his body until she reached the belt of his pants. She unbuckled the strap and unbuttoned the pants quickly, tugging the material of his pants downwards. His erection was standing at attention beneath the boxers and she hurriedly got the pants all the way off to continue their exploration of each other's bodies.

Grace moved her way back up his body and kissed his lips roughly. Luke's arms wrapped around her body and pressed her close. She could feel him every part of him against her and they both moaned as she pressed against him.

Their kiss ended and Luke pushed Grace so that she was under him again. His hand moved down her body and he found her wetness. Inserting a finger, he watched as Grace's eyes fluttered close and a moan escaped her lips. He added another, unsure what he was doing, but knowing it was causing her pleasure. He pushed into her and pulled out, repeating the motion as Grace's breath quickened and her moans became more frequent.

"Faster Luke," she moaned, withering against his hand. He could tell she wanted more and he complied, going as fast as he could. The adrenaline that was pumping through him helped and he kissed her passionately, capturing her moans. Her hands clawed at his back as he tried to go faster with his fingers, and just as he thought his arm would give out on him, he felt her walls clench around his fingers. Grace moaned loudly as she came, and Luke felt a rush of emotion as he realised that he had been the one to do that to her.

Grace opened her eyes and, leaning up, kissed him. "Your turn," she said, her voice husky and her eyes glazed.

She moved Luke onto his back and kissed him again, biting his lip. She followed his path he had taken with her, moving from his neck downwards. She kissed her way down his body, stopping just at the edge of his boxers. She removed them quickly, exposing all of Luke to her hungry eyes.

Looking up, Grace noticed that Luke was staring at her, wondering what she was going to do. Grinning, she wrapped her fingers around his desire and stroked him. Luke growled and moaned at the same time, indicating his pleasure. She continued moving her hand up and down his shaft and she watched his face as he moaned. He periodically watched her while she pleasured him, his eyes dark with lust and desire. It sent a thrill down her spine to know that she was capable of creating this type of emotion within him.

As he came, Luke felt all the anger that had been in him dissolving. He glanced at Grace and she gave him a small, content smile. He returned it before getting up to clean himself off in the bathroom.

Grace leaped up as well and washed her hands in the kitchen sink. She returned to the sofa and Luke sat down next to her, draping the blanket that hang off the back over the two of them. They shifted so that Grace now lay on Luke's chest and she placed her ear over his heart to hear it beat.

Almost instantaneously, the two realized what had just happened between the two.

"About what happened…" both said, almost at the same time. They laughed awkwardly.

"You first."

"No, you first."

"Ladies always go first."

"Since when am I a lady?"

"True. But still… you are the girl. So you go first."

"If anything, you're more like the girl between the two of us." The old Grace had snuck back in and Luke had to laugh. Just as he was about to reply, the phone rang off in the distance. "Saved by the bell Geek."

Luke laughed again and disentangled himself from their embrace. He stumbled from the sofa, making his way to the phone. He picked it up off the cradle.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby brother. What's shaking?"

"Kevin? How do you know the number?" Luke asked, surprised to hear his brother's voice.

"What happened to your voice? It sounds kinda low... oh!" Realization hit Kevin like a ton of bricks. "So, that's what's going on."

"No! It's not. I was... uh... sleeping! I was sleeping." Luke gulped. He was a horrible liar, but he hoped Kevin didn't ask any more about it.

"Okay then. Joan wanted me to call and tell you that George is coming up in a few days. She had to go see him, so she made me relay the message. And, oh boy, am I glad I did. Can you say 'blackmail'?"

Luke groaned. "Bye Kevin"

The blond returned to the sofa where his girlfriend was waiting for him. She opened the blankets of him as he crawled back in and they resumed their position.

Grace yawned as she listened to Luke's heartbeat. "I think I'm going to sleep now. Tell me about that phone call later."

Luke shifted so that he was comfortable before kissing the top of Grace's head. "Sounds like a plan."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**A/N: Yeah, so there was a little bit from CbtL, but again, if you haven't read it, just ignore it. I think that if there is positive response from this, I might add another chapter/scene re-writing. There are a quite a few scenes that have these possibilities. If there is one in particular you want me to do, don't hesitate to tell me so and I will see what I can do. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
